


this holiday is pointless

by ivyrobinson



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinson/pseuds/ivyrobinson
Summary: siena and anthony have different expectations when it comes to valentine's day
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	this holiday is pointless

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. "this holiday is pointless"

“This holiday is so pointless,” Siena complains as she opens the door to allow Anthony in. 

It’s a bad idea, in general, to allow Anthony Bridgerton into hers and Genevieve’s flat, but her body moves separately from her brain when it comes to him. 

“Does that mean you don’t want your gifts?” Anthony asks her. 

She takes the bouquet from him, it’s beautiful and tasteful but he has the money to do so. Material gifts from a man like him are always shallow and easy. 

“This holiday does not exist as a destination on your grand apology tour,” she continues, setting the flowers on the counter. “Actions speak louder than hastily put together gifts.”

“These were painstakingly put together by Hyacinth as she explained what each flower meant and why I was wrong,” Anthony returns. 

The image of his ten year old sister holding up flowers to scold her oldest brother does elicit a smile out of Siena. 

“Tell Hyacinth I forgive her, but her brother still needs work,” Siena tells him. 

He reaches over to take her hand and she allows it, lets him tug her closer to him. “Let me take you out to dinner.” 

“Okay,” she allows, “But only if you bring me somewhere meaningful and not to whatever restaurant your brother has told you is the most expensive and romantic.”

Anthony groans because he’s caught, “Who attaches meaning to a restaurant?”

“You know what I mean,” Siena tells him, grabbing her jacket. 

Honestly, there are very few more romantic ways she can find herself spending Valentine’s Day than with a bouquet picked out by her boyfriend’s ten year old sister and eating Shepherd's pie at a diner two blocks away from where he went to University.


End file.
